Losing a Friend
by MortalInstrumentsObsessed
Summary: One-shot Simon. He's lost her. His best friend in the world is too busy for him. He doesn't love her, at least not anymore, but it still hurts. BAD SUMMARY! R&R.


**Set post CoG when Clary and Simon are back in New York. Just a little topic I've been thinking about a lot. I fell like this is something that everyone can relate to and it can be pretty hard to lose a best friend. I've seen it happen and this was the one way I could think of to vent my feelings about it. Please read and review!**

Songs for this Fic- Get Back-Demi Lovato, Radio Song-Days Difference

Simon POV

It hurts.

That's all I could say about the way I felt. Sure, I should feel great right about now. Valentine was just defeated, Jocelyn and Luke finally got together, and Clary can now be with Jace, who apparently **isn't** her brother. However, it's exactly for this last reason that I'm not jumping for joy right now.

I feel as though something in side of me is missing. She used to share everything with me, and I with her. We were open about everything, but now it seems as though every time I see her, there are tons of new things I don't know about her.

No, I'm not in love with Clary the way I used to be, but it still hurts. In fact, I have these _feelings_ for a certain gamer werewolf and a certain black- haired Shadowhunter. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I'm being replaced. Yeah, that's right; you heard it here first people: Simon Lewis is no longer the most important boy in Clary Fray's life. Anyone else would think that I'm being overly dramatic, but if you saw Clary and Jace together, you'd know what I'm talking about.

When they're sitting next to each other, they **have** to be holding hands, and their knees **have** to be touching. When they're not sitting _right_ next to each other, they keep staring at each other as if they're the only ones in the room. News flash: YOU'RE NOT!

I'm not jealous, I'm really not. I just hate that things aren't important anymore because she's got a boyfriend. We had plans to totally ditch the big Brooklyn festival that comes every March. We were going to just hang out in her room with a bunch of movies and laugh at all the people getting stuck in traffic on their way to the festival. Of course, Jace thinks it would be fun to go and so Clary, without even remembering the plans we made, agreed. I'm not mad at her for doing this, I mean it's not a big deal, but it's the principle of the thing, I guess.

I wish things could go back to the way they were; when we would just sit and talk about everything. Now she won't need me for that. It used to be me that she called first whenever she had good news. Now she won't need me for that. We could sometimes say whatever was on our mind with just one shared look between our eyes; brown meeting green. New the only eyes she's going to look into are deep golden ones.

I'm afraid for her. I know how much she loves Jace and how easily she would let down her guard with him. I also know how much of a player Jace is. Even I can't deny the love he has for her, but if he gets bored with her, it would break, no shatter, her poor heart. She's already been through so much recently, and I just don't want her to go through something like that.

Even if she doesn't mean to, she'll choose him. Always. She'll try to make things stay the same between us, just because that's how sweet she is; but every so often you don't even realize you're doing something until it's too late.

If there's one thing I've learned from all of this, it is that as easy as it is to choose your boyfriend or girlfriend over friends; don't. You might not even take in the fact that you're doing it, but just be careful.

I've lost her. But, I'll always stay by her side, and be a good friend when she needs it.

Even after all of this thinking (ok, maybe some people would call it obsessing) I still have one question: **Why do things have to change?**

**. I know, totally OOC but I couldn't help myself. I hate when people lose their best friend to a girlfriend or boyfriend and I feel like even though Simon doesn't have a crush on Clary anymore, he would still feel like something was missing without being with her all the time. Trust me, I'd know. Please Review! Thanks **


End file.
